Match Made in Hell Pt 1
by The Black Shinigami
Summary: A duo has their first adventure into a mansion filled with spirits.


A Match Made in Hell

"Ooooohhh, Shiney"  
It was his last thought before the sickle wedged itself cleanly between his ribs. As blood flowed forth from his chest, splattering the girl in front of him he was trying to protect,  
a quirky look of horror and amusement on her face, his only thoughts were "I guess it HAS been fun"

But that is not where this story starts. No, this story starts like many others, in a lonely house,  
on a rainy day, with not much to do except watch TV. However, unlike most stories, there is a slight twist, as a young girl suddenly bursts through the door.  
"Heeyyyy Moody!" she yelled at the young man stretched out on the couch.  
"Huh?" he sleepily mumbled, not really awake.  
"I said HEY!" the girl said in her battlecry as she forcefully hit him in the stomach.  
"Oww, what the fuck are you doing? And how the hell did you get in my house?" he yawned, quickly waking from the punch he had just received.  
"Its a beautiful day outside! Wanna go out and play?" the girl asked, bending over him.  
"Out and play? Why can't we play right here?" Moody said in a nonchalant way, quickly pulling her down on the couch on top of him.  
"But thats no fun!" she cried in protest.  
"Oh please" Moody replied, pointing towards the kitchen. "Want anything?" he asked.  
"Not unless you have blood!" the girl gave a slight grin as she said this, revealing two fangs.  
"I thought I told you to knock it off with that" Moody said as he grabbed her chin, giving her a slight knock on the head to break loose the false teeth, slowly falling into his hand.  
"Fine fine, spoil sport!" she moaned as she rubbed her head.  
"Well, I suppose today IS a perfect day for it." Moody said thoughtfully.  
"REALLY? YOU MEAN IT?" the girl was suddenly ecstatic.  
"Of course, how else would my Alicia get her kicks?" he bellowed as he began tickling her.  
"STAWP IT! YOU KNOW I HA-HA-HATE THAT!" Alicia laughed as tears began flowing down her cheeks.  
"If that was the case then why do you always laugh so hard you start to cry?" Moody persisted.  
"B-because, you know just ha-ha-how to get me!" Alicia began laughing harder.  
"Oh do I now?" Moody began to grin evilly.  
"Pretty much!" Alicia stopped laughing as she pelted him on the head, "Don't get any ideas"  
"You know I won't" he said in a low tone, rubbing the second knot rising on his head.  
"Shall we get going then?" Alicia said in as cute a voice as possible, her skirt flowing with the motion until she bent over him again, trying to bait him into going.  
"Y-yeah" Moody replied, beginning to blush at the thought.  
"What?" Alicia asked with a quizzical look on her face.  
"Nothing, lets go" Moody said, hastily grabbing a hoodie, "Think you'll be cold"  
"Nah, but thanks anyway!" Alicia smiled.

After riding in the car for some time, singing a song or two together, the couple came to an unusual building. While not unusual in appearance or by those living there, the small complex held a deep,  
damp, dark secret. Slowly they walked around back, and rapped on the 2 heavy iron doors, rusted from neglect.  
"Yessssss" hissed a voice "Spare me," Moody said, rolling his eyes.  
"Hmph, would you just let me talk?" Alicia said as she pushed Moody out of the way.  
"Ummm hi, we're here to, you know, do some things"  
"Now THAT doesn't sound shady at all!" Moody said sarcastically.  
"Quiet you!" Alicia glanced sideways at him, the smile never leaving her face.  
"Whaaattt issss your desssssirreeeeee?" the voice hissed again.  
"A cheesburger and a large fry" Moody quipped.  
"I'd rather have you" Alicia whispered while turning to Moody, a rosey color rising in both of their cheeks.  
"ANYWAYS, back to business! We have something we need to do, I'm sure you know what it is,  
right Crotalus?" Moody's tone became more serious with every word.  
"Offff courssssseee!" Crotalus hissed as the iron doors screeched open to reveal a statue in the shape of a large snake. "The ussssssual isss at the eennnnnddd of the haaaaaallll"  
"Thanks, and do try and work on that lisp, hmm?" Moody said as he gently patted the statue.  
"Of coursssseee." The statues eyes glowed, with discontent or its form of laugh, neither of the pair knew.

Later that night, the couple headed towards the mansion. Moody wearing a sleek uniform, 3 buttons across one side of his jacket, and baggy pants, pockets covering them with different 'things' inside of them.  
Alicia, wore much the same outfit, but with skirt and fishnets replacing the pants. Several leather straps were tied around her legs, each with a small pouch or weapon snapped onto it.  
"Ready to go?" Alicia asked, grinning.  
"Party hard!" Moody yelled, kicking one of the doors in.  
"Uhhhhh huh..." Alicia said, looking at him sideways as she carefully turned the knob and opened it.  
"I don't think the door was locked," she looked at him slyly.  
"Ehehehe," a rosey color again intruded Moody's cheeks as he was both impressed by how cute the girl before him was, as well as from embarassment. "Ladies first!" he said with a motion.  
"Duh!" Alicia pushed Moody back as she arrogantly walked forward.  
"Goth bitch" Moody mumbled as he began to follow her.  
"Yes? Whatcha need?" she said looking over her shoulder at him, a catty look on her face.  
"Ohhhh nothing!" he said, embarassed again.  
"Good, now lets get to work,"

Alicia pulled a small dagger from a pouch on her leg, causing Moody to blush a little as she lifted her skirt slightly to grab it. A small flicker was all that could be seen as the blade flew into the darkness, a shriek of terror accompanying a burning sound as it met its mark.  
A clapping arose from behind her "You never cease to amaze me" Moody sighed. "Now, shall we find our target?" Moody had become serious again, placing his hands near where a sheathed sword may have been.  
Suddenly, a dark aura glowed around his hands, and a small pool of black amassed itself near his hip.  
Pushing his hands into the pool, Moody grimaced from the pain.  
"You gonna be ok?" Alicia's concern was genuine.  
"Yeah yeah" Moody quipped, not seeing it for what it was.  
As Moody began to pull his hands back from the abyss, a hilt came with it. A sterling blue and jet black,  
the hilt was designed with a Reaper insignia on it. As the blade came forth, a color darker than black,  
a screeching began to emanate from down the hall.  
"Don't worry, I got it" Alicia said, reaching for a second blade. But her hand never made it. Instead, she began pushing down her skirt as a sharp wind blew past her, trying to lift it. The screeching suddenly stopped.  
Moody was standing before her, a large Katana resting across his shoulders. "Don't bother" he said as he began to slowly walk forward. "Oooohhh, is this one that big?" Alicia walked beside him, looking up at him in adoration.  
"Should be, it's the biggest we've seen so far" Moody quickened his pace a bit in excitement. "Hmmm, this should be it, 420-2" Moody said sarcastically as he turned the knob of the door.  
"Let me see!" Alicia jumped through the door.  
"Wait!" Moody dashed forward.

"Ooooohhh, Shiney"  
It was his last thought before the sickle wedged itself cleanly between his ribs. As blood flowed forth from his chest, splattering the girl in front of him he was trying to protect,  
a quirky look of horror and amusement on her face, his only thoughts were "I guess it HAS been fun"  
A large skeletal angel cloaked in shadow laughed at him, vile breath searing his face, and eyes that burned like the depths of hell.  
"Need a tic tac?" Moody grinned, grabbing the sickle as he did, pulling it free from his chest through his side.  
"Wow, you weren't kidding, he's a big boy!" Alicia cried in disbelief, unable to hide the excitement in her voice.  
"Yup, and you owe me big for that one" Moody sighed from the exertion as oily tentacles began to issue from his gushing side, quickly mending him back together.  
"Like what, a shorter skirt?" Alicia said, giving her skirt a slight tug as she did so.  
"Maybe" Moody began to blush again.  
"Fine, can we just get this over with?" Alicia's hands began glowing with the same ominous aura Moody's had not 10 minutes ago. A slightly larger hole formed in front of her, followed by a large pole sticking out of it.  
"Honesly, why you can't just bring it to you is beyond me" she said, grasping the end of the pole,  
pulling it towards her. As she ripped the weapon from the abyss, it tore a large rift in the room to allow the blade through. Much like what had just penetrated Moody's chest, Alicia now held a large scythe before her. The same blue and black coloring, Alicia swung the monstrosity to have the blade rest on the ground behind her. The reaper gave a ringing laugh, echoing throughout the room eerily. As it pointed to Alicia, it called out "Another soul to be mine, my heart beats with agony"  
"Yeah yeah, I've already got her jar of dirt" Moody quipped as he ran forward with his Katana already on its way towards the repears cloak. "And guess whats inside it?" He grunted as ripped a large hole in the reapers body,  
tearing off shadows which dissipated in the dim light.  
"You really aren't messing around, huh?" Alicia asked.  
"I wasn't kidding when I said this guy was the biggest one we've faced. He's the real deal" Moody turned towards unable to see the source of her horror as the Reaper unfolded its wings, growing.  
"Ummm... Moody?" she said as she crawled forward, tugging on his pants leg.  
"What is it now?" He looked down at her, a piece of ceiling falling on his head as the Reaper crashed through the roof into the moonlit sky.  
"Romantic, eh?" He said, gathering her up in his arms. A single wing sprouted from his back, allowing him to fly after the Reaper.  
"I guess, if you're into that sorta stuff" she said, blushing and hugging him tightly.  
As they pursued the Reaper, a large gate appeared in front of them. The enormous steel doors, adorned with the heads of demons, opened to reveal flames lapping at the world around them.  
"I guess he wants homefield advantage" Moody said as he followed the Reaper, Alicia still in his arms.  
"Yeah... guess so" Alicia said with a dazed look, a fearful dream nagging at her.

Part 2 Soon to come! 


End file.
